The Experiment of Argavid
by Sporedude135
Summary: A little girl is given great powers by a terrorist organization to create a super-soldier. She escaped through a worm-hole and ends up on a planet called Argavid. She will have to learn to survive and adapt to one of the craziest places in the galaxy! Rated (T) just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello comrades, here's a little side project as I get Vokun's story in production. Hope you like it. (sorry for the short intro).**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Chapter 1**

She woke up after falling through that wormhole for hours. She flutters her eyes as she looks at her surroundings. There are a lot of tree's and plants that she didn't recognize back on Earth. She got up shakily and turned her head left and right. She walks deeper into the forest as she tries looking for the nearest settlement.

"Hello? Is anyone hewe," she calls out. There is no response. She noticed it is getting dark so she had to find shelter fast. She found a nearby tree that had a big enough opening that she could camp in for the night. She gathered some wood and some stones and made a make-shift bed, a fire pit, and a grassy doorway. She lays down on her bedding and begins to think about what happened a few hours ago.

She's an escaped experiment made by some terrorist organization. They wanted to make a super-soldier, so they tested her, even though she's only five. She was put through tons of training, experiments, and torture. And then today, they inserted her with a strange serum that they called RU-19. She felt as if she had something wrong with her and she somehow made it outside the building by somehow turning into a digital version of herself. Guards saw her and surrounded her until she somehow created a wormhole. She was lost in though and fell asleep.

The next day, she opened her eyes and saw the sun shining. She got up and looked for some breakfast. She fount a large plant that produced fairly large nuts, enough to hold her off for awhile. She climbs up the plant and finds that the nuts are surrounded by thorns. She had to pick them carefully, if so she can risk getting hurt by these things. She managed to get a few, and she climbs back down. She begins to head back, putting the nuts in a make-shift bag of branches and leaves. She then began to hear some weird sounds coming from her left. She turns to her left and see's a very weird creature.

The creature is bigger than her, but not by much. They have heads that look like a shark, blunted, but large teeth sticking out of it's mouth, two feathered wings, weird protrusions popping out of their heads, spider-like eyes, insect like arms and feet, suction pads for feet, and are colored tinted yellow, dark green. It ran past her, but stopped, and she can see a fin near the tip of it's tail, a weird looking horn on it's neck, yellow polka dots covering it's body, and weird, flower-like parts connected to it's shoulders. It looks at her, and begins to approach her. She drops the bag and tries to run, but the creature is faster, and got in front of her quickly. She fell to the ground and tried backing away but the creature put it's suction pad foot onto her chest. It lowered it's head and began to sniff her.

'oh no am I going to be food fow this thing,' she mentally asked herself as the creature lifted it's head. It let go of her and she sat up. It looks at her with...she didn't know, she only knew the expressions of humans, not...this thing. It began to chirp at her.

"Um...I'm sowwy but I can't undewstand you," she told the creature. Suddenly, her head began to ache. It then went away and she looked at the creature. It began to chirp at her again, but this time, she can understand it as well as if it is a human.

"Your weird, I've never seen a creature like yourself," the creature said to her. Her eyes went wide as the creature tilted it's head.

"Wha...what awe you," she asked, scared that this creature is somehow talking.

"Oh, sorry. I am Beiviz, a butodontus. And you are?" She was confused. She never heard of a butodontus. Maybe it's an extinct species!

"...I'm Bella, I'm a human," she told him.

"Wait...a human!? I thought they died a long time ago," he said. Her eyes went wide again. Humans lived here!? She must be in an alternate dimension, or maybe she might possibly be on another planet!

"Come, I must take you to my nest, I can decide what to do with you with the rest of my pack," he said. She had no other choice, so she went to grab her things. She grabbed her things, her bag, a miniature flag of Russia, a picture of her parents, her mom's beanie hat and scarf, and her dad's comb. That was all that she has to remember her parents by.

"How about we fly there," Beiviz said, pointing to his back with his praying mantis-like arms.

"Um...I..." she didn't get to finish as she is swooped up into the air by him. She hangs onto his leg for dear life as he does tricks. He flings her into the air and makes her land on his back.

"Hmph, I thought humans wanted to fly," he said. She screams bloody murder as he begins to land. He lands near a nest, containing two more of his kind. They notice them and approach. They are apparently female.

"Beiviz, what did you bring home? Hopefully something to eat," the first female said. The second female see's Bella hiding behind him.

"IS THAT A HUMAN!?" That scream of shock and joy exploded through the forest.

"First off Eigrix, that hurt, and second, yes, this a human. I would like to introduce you two to Bella, the first human in ages," Beiviz said.

"Where did this human come from," the second asked.

"I fount her out in the wild collecting some nuts off a yellow fern-leafed lace, I'm surprised she lasted this long, there are a lot of scary creatures out here for the child," Beiviz explained. Eigriz's lowered her head down to Bella. Now they're at the same level of eye contact.

"Hi, I'm Eigriz, and that lovely lady over there is named Chemyrt," she introduced herself and the other female.

"Hey," she said to Chemyrt. Chemyrt only looks at her.

"She lost her voice to a Amhan while she was hunting when she first left her home," Beiviz told her.

"Yeah, that just proves that she is a warrior, I've heard that Amhan's have the strongest hit force from this area," Eigrix said.

"That's not totally true...can we talk in private please? And Bella, stay here," Beiviz told the others. The butodontus's left and went into the forest, far enough where Bella can't here their voices, but close enough that they can get there fast if there is danger.

"Do you think it''s a good idea to keep the human," Beiviz asked. Eigriz looks at him in shock.

"Yes! That's possibly the only human left on this planet," Eigriz said. Chemyrt slowly nodded. They continued arguing on what to do for a few minutes while Bella looks at the picture of her parents. She remembered how her mother wore her beanie hat and scarf to head out into the snow to do stuff like take out the garbage or get the mail. She even remembers how her father was a barber. She was about to sob until the three butodontus's exited from the forest.

"Well Bella, looks like you'll be staying with us," Beiviz told her.

"We will take care of you like one of our own," Eigriz added. Bella's eyes widened with shock.

"You...you would do that fow me," she asked.

"Yep! It's very rare for us to do it though, but we can sense that you are a very special child," Beiviz reassured her.

"Tha...thank you," she said.

"Meh it's the least I can do," Beiviz added.

"Well, I'm going back hunting, you guys hungry," Beiviz asked. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright, what do you want to eat then," Beiviz asked again.

"Hm... how about a rogele," Eigriz said.

"I was thinking more of a tomaling," Beiviz said.

"But rogele's are more nutritious, the tomalings are as large as a tomato," Eigriz complained.

"Oh I forgot about that, alright, rogele tonight then," he said and then lifting off into the air.

"Hey Eigwiz, what is a rogele," Bella asked.

"Rogele's are type of bird that feasts on seeds and berries...and taste like chicken," Eigriz explained.

"A chicken would be nice," Bella said to herself.

* * *

 **With Beiviz**

As he flies through the air, he tries catching the scent of the rogele. He seemingly catches the scent and flies down. He lands on a branch, scanning for the creature. HE uses his antenna and picks up a scent a few meters away. He uses his feet to sneak all the way over the the branch the rogele is resting on. He then proceeds to walk up the tree and stand right below the rogele on it's branch! He waits for the right moment to strike. He notices the rogele has stopped grooming itself. He pounces, injecting poison into it's blood stream as it slashed at the rogele's side.

The bird chirped in surprise and tried flying away, but Beiviz snapped the bird's neck before it could lift off. Beiviz then grabs the rogele with it's suction-cupped feet and heads back to the nest.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

They waited for Beiviz to come back. They see his figure in the sky carrying something they couldn't tell. He lands and the girls (minus Bella) look at the dead carcass with hungry eyes. Bella looks at the creature in shock. The creature has a bird beak, menacing eyes, crab-like hands, frog-like feet, weird looking ears, a long tail that curves upward like a scorpion, demon-looking wings (two pairs of them actually) located near the end of the tail, and a weird formation at the tip of the tail.

"Tha...thats a wogele?"

"Yep, and it's here. Do you want some," Beiviz asked her, the girls already digging into the dead rogele like raptors.

"Um...maybe over a fire," Bella said.

"Really? You don't like raw meat I see," Beiviz said. He cooked up a fire with Bella's help. He set a few pieces of meat over the fire. He then head over to the dead rogele, to which the two females are full and are taking a nap. He eats it as Bella began to look at her parent's picture again. She put her finger over her father's face.

"Don't wowwy fathew, I'm still alive. Now I'm taken care of by nice creatures. They can be a little carnivorous but I bet you won't mind. I apparently can speak to the beings. I hope I can see you again father..." she finished up her prayer and began to eat her morsels. She went to sleep, knowing she has someone, or something watching over her. But little does she know, this world has secrets that both her, and Earth itself, shouldn't know.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

 **"I sense a human presence on my land. I cannot allow that. No matter what, nothing is going to stop me," says a huge figure as it talks to itself inside of a mountain.**

 **"I will kill that human, if it's the last thing I do, and that Godzilla won't be able to stop me either."**

* * *

 **Well there you go, the first chapter of the side-project. And yes the Godzilla will be the 2016 edition. I'm going to try and add a bunch of elements from a bunch of other media, meaning it's going to be one big crossover...maybe (at least you can edit the catagories).You can find what some of the creatures look like by going to my deviantart page, which is also Sporedude135. Could you guys also give me an idea on what universe Vokun should fall in. I can't seem to write anything for the story until I get a universe. You can choose any universe, as long as it isn't mlp (it sends shivers up my spine just typing the word).**

 **This is Sporedude135 signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello comrades! Sporedude135 is back again! Hope your enjoying the story so far!  
**

 **Lets begin the next chapter...**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Chapter 2**

Bella woke up with a start. She yawned and fluttered her eyes as she sat up and stretched. She noticed that the girls are still asleep, but Beiviz was gone. She looked around, and saw a shadow up in the air. It was Beiviz, and he lands with a weird creature. It looked like a crocodile, but not as threatening. The girls woke up when he landed.

"Alright, you guys woke up just in time! I brought us breakfast," Beiviz chirped as he lit a fire for Bella.

"What is that," Bella asked.

"This is a hyrokill," Beiviz answered.

"Trust me, they taste great," Eigriz said as he went over to the creature. They began to dine in, once again, Bella having it cooked over a fire. They finished up and went over to a large lake. There are many creatures there of varying shapes and sizes. But one of them looked familiar.

"Whoa, this place looks cool," Bella said as they approached the lake. She decided to go for a swim to get refreshed for today. Despite having shark-like features, Beiviz and the others didn't go in as they didn't want to dampen the feathers on their wings. She floats on top of the water, looking at the sky as flying creatures soar through the sky. She swims over to a large creature. The creature looks like an elephant with arms and reptilian skin.

"Hello," she says to the giant. The elephant-like creature looks at her and lowers it's trunk. She touches it and feels how armored it is. It feels like bone!

"Are you a human," the beast grumbles all of a sudden. She nods, but the creature doesn't seem to notice.

"Well?"

"Um...yeah I'm a human," she replies. The elephant-like being then blew it's trunk in her face, showing an understanding. She giggles at that.

"Man, I've been around for as long as humans have had a short stay here. I'm Flasaur, the herd leader and a full time lutrosia," the now named Flasaur said. She was surprised he was that old.

"Do you know of any humans awound hewe," Bella said to him. Flasaur took a big gulp of water and shook his head. She wasn't happy by that.

"*sigh* I'm sorry little one, humans died out a long time ago here. I guess your the only one left," the old lutrosia said to her.

"Oh..." Flasaur lowered his trunk to her and sniffed her. He ruffled her hair, which made her giggle.

"One for fun ain't ye? Don't you have a family to check," he said to her.

"Well yeah, but thewe not humans, they butos," she replied.

"Oh...meh, they don't bother us anyway, run along little one, I have a problem to fix," Flasaur said as he walked back to his herd, where a male has begun to claim the herd for himself.

"What's going on here," Flasaur trumpeted at the herd.

"Hey you, your not fit for service anymore you here me!? This herd is mine now, and you can't take it from me," the male said.

"Cateric, I told you I only let you in the herd because you were almost killed as a child. And now your this!? I'll teach you a lesson," Flasaur said as the herd moved out of the way to watch them duke it out. They sent loud trumpeting noises at each other, not bothering to back down. Soon, Cateric began to scrape his feet against the ground and prepared to charge. Bella watches from the side-lines as Beiviz and the girls approach her.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing," Beiviz said, noticing the battle that's about to take place.

"I'm gonna watch Flasauw beat this othew guy's butt," she replied.

"I can see that. How about we watch," Beiviz said as he and the girls lay down beside her. Cateric and Flasaur stop trumpeting at each other as everything went quiet. They suddenly run at each other and ram their heads against the other. Their tusks connected, and they locked arms. They push at each other while they duke it out with their tusks. A few minutes later, and Flasaur stands victorious over Cateric.

"And I thought you said that the elderly couldn't fight," Flasaur mocked.

"Grr...I'll get you soon," Cateric said, getting up and walking away. The herd trumpets a cheer as Flasaur raises his arms up in victory. Bella cheers on as well, but Beiviz and the girl were just laughing their tails off.

"Did you see how that old one flipped him in the air!? That way awesome," Eigriz said. They get up and search for lunch. They head back into the forest, Beiviz taking to the trees to scout for any prey. Suddenly, Beiviz let out a small growl and lands near them.

"We better be quiet, I hear something. Don't know if it's prey or not," Beiviz growled. He and the girls form a protective circle around Bella as the bushes around them start to rustle. A few seconds later, creatures of all shapes and sizes peer out from the undergrowth, though they are all carnivorous/omnivorous.

"Okay, not what I was expecting. Um...hello everyone. How are we today," Beiviz growls.

"I've seen you had a human there," one of the carnivores, which looks like a six-legged bear, roars.

"What? No no no, you must be mistaken. We don't have a human with us," Beiviz growls back.

"Oh come on, I wanna see," a cub blurts out. The cub looks like a lion, but it's mane has been replaced with a frill, similar to a Triceratops.

"Okay, once I distract them, we make a run for it," Beiviz quietly chirps to the others, who nod.

"Oh, well I do have a human...and it is right over there," Beiviz points his mantis-like...thingies at a tree. The creatures look at the tree, and they all darted. They thought they got away until Bella was scooped up by something, something huge. It lays her on a rock, and she gets a good look at it. She freezes in fear as she stares directly at a stegosaurus!

"Why, how cute! What is a child like yourself doing out all alone," the dino bellows.

"I have a family, and you just took me away from them," Bella responded.

"Oh you don't want to stay with them, they're carnivores," the stego bellows.

"Bella!" Bella turns her head and sees Beiviz and the girls running up to her. They glare at the stego.

"Well excuse me miss, we've been great parents," Eigriz growls, ready to pounce on the dino.

"Yeah! We've fed her and played with her and...what else did we do with her again," Beiviz added. Eigriz tries to face palm.

"Oh, if you say so. I'm Sauros," the stego says.

"Okay, if it would be okay with you, well be taking her and be going on our way," Beiviz growls.

"I think that might be wise, because your mob is coming at you," Sauros warns. Suddenly, the same cub from before runs up to Bella and begins to playfully pounce on her. She giggles as the other creatures walk up to her. The butos stand around confused as to how they are so interested in this child.

"Think we should help," Beiviz chirps.

"I recommend you wait until the young ones are tired. Children have lots of energy," Sauros adds. For the past few hours, Bella played with the cubs, playing tag, play-fighting, and laying down in the golden grass. As the sun goes down and the large blood red moon rises on the horizon, lightning wasps wake up and begin to fly in the air, providing the children with a very beautiful red glow from their abdomen.

"Wow, the staws awe beautiful tonight," Bella says to herself. She noticed that the cubs seem to have fallen asleep. Beiviz and the girls approach her.

"Ready to go," Beiviz asks. She nods as she gets off the soft soil and walks away with the butos. The mothers of the cubs come and pick them up. Bella and the butos arrive at their nest.

"Well this day has been very eventful," Beiviz chirps as he lands on a tree branch.

"I still can't get over the fact that an old lutrosia lifted another, much younger one in the air and body-slammed him. That was awesome," Eigriz added. That moment would be implanted in her mind for the rest of her life.

"Though, I've wondered why in the world the carnivores and omnivores seem to be entranced every time they even smell Bella," Beiviz chirps as he jumps off the branch and walks to the nest.

"There must be something special about her," Eigriz howls. They watch the lightning wasps flutter in the blood moon lit sky and fall asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day  
**

Somewhere nearby, a village, full of people with animal features, wander around the village, doing their daily duties. Some go out to collect fruit, some hunt for animals, others hunt for fish. It was the perfect village in his eyes. He may be small, but he leads the village. He is currently meditating, trying to sooth out the stress from yesterday. Suddenly, he jerks up as he hears someone burst through the door.

"Hey Anomaly! We have something to show you," the huge figure yells.

"What is it this time Rexy," Anomaly says.

"We may have fount a human." Anomaly and Rexy walk through the undergrowth, cutting and slashing at it to find the supposed human. They peer from a bush as they see a little girl, holding something in her hand. Next to her are three butos.

"I thought humans went extinct many years ago," Rexy whispers.

"Well...not exactly Rexy. Us animorphs are direct descendants of this planet's human population," Anomaly says. His body began to shift as he grew bigger, now forming a cuter version of an anomalocaris. A water-looking bubble forms around him as he levitates above the girl. The thing she is holding is apparently a photo.

"Oh my. She lost her parents...I may need to discuss this with the village," Anomaly says as he floats back over to the bush. Rexy and Anomaly then head back to the village and call a meeting.

* * *

The villagers look nervously at Anomaly as he looks at them in his armor.

"Alright, you may have heard rumors of a possible human living here. And I would like to confirm those rumors," Anomaly says. The villagers were shocked to hear this.

"And now, we know where she is. What we need to do is decide what to do with her," Anomaly adds. The villagers all yell out suggestions, ranging from trying to get her to join the village to sacrificing her to the gods. The village soon turned into a mess as people yell at each other on what to do.

"Okay okay, calm down," Anomaly tries to calm them down, but they never stopped. That is until Rexy let out a very loud roar. This got their attention, and it soon got the attention of Bella and the others.

"What was that," Bella says, scared out of her wits hearing that roar.

"That's bad news," Beiviz growls. Bella looks at him in wonder.

"What's wrong," she asks.

"The animorphs have found out your here. It's not safe for you to be here right now Bella, who knows what they would do if they get a hand on you."

* * *

 **Finally, after a long wait, chapter 2 has been released. If you have an idea to continue this story, just post a review. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, just got back from Berk! Anyway, welcome back to the story. Without any further ado, let's begin...**

 **Rexy! Stop being lazy and turn the slide!**

 **Rexy: Okay, sorry, I just needed a nap!**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Chapter 3**

Bella and he butos walk back to the lake. Like last time, there are many creatures of many different sizes drinking and playing near it. She went for a swim while the butos bask under the planet's white star.

"Hey Bella!" She remembered that voice. She looks upon the shore and see's the same cub from yesterday. Along with him is an eagle-like bird with four wings and a silver colored pig-like creature. They join her in the swim. They play together, swimming around and going underwater to see what they can find.

"Woah, this is cool," Bella said, holding a large ball. The ball unfurls, revealing a strange creature. It looks like a larger version of a hallucigenia.

"Can you please put me down. I'm afraid of heights," the creature said. She put it back down and it crawled away. She swims back up and continues playing with the children. The butos smiled as the children played, knowing that the creatures here only eat fish, which is very abundant.

On the other side of the lake, an animorph, with long brown hair, translucent wings, and a constant frown fishes for food to feed his family. Along with him is a girl with wings in the shape of a cloak and two feathered tails. The male throws a spear into the water, and pulls out three fish at the same time.

"Impressive. But I can do better," the girl says as she throws a spear into the water. She grabs it and finds...no fish.

"I thought you said you could do better," the man jokes. She pouts at him as they notices a girl in the water playing with a few creatures.

"Isn't that the girl Anomaly talked to us about yesterday," the girl asks. The man nods. They continue fishing, unaware that the girl had just noticed them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Bella had just gotten out and shook herself dry. She runs over to the butos.

"Guys! I just saw a human," she exhales. The butos eyes would've widened if they were able to.

"Bella...those aren't humans," Beiviz told her. She was saddened by that.

"But their a descendant of humans, known as animorphs. There able to transform into an animal that they have features of, like if one is a buto, like me, then it will transform into a more, cuter version," Eigriz explains. That caused Bella to lighten up.

"Come on, lets go, we don't want them to find out your here," Beiviz said. They got up and walked into the forest. The trees waved their leaves in the wind as they walk by. They fount their nest and sat down. All was quiet until Bella saw a small butterfly with ribbon-like wings and a pincer-like mouth. It looks at her curiously, and it flies onto her shoulder. She picks it up with her finger and feels it's thorny skin. It flies away, and Bella chased after it playfully.

She ran right back to the lake. She decided to head over to Flasaur's herd. Maybe he has room to talk and play with the children. He noticed that Cateric isn't there, which she didn't mind. She never liked Cateric in the slightest. She felt the ground shake as something big approached her from behind. Her eyes widened when she turned around. It was Cateric, and he sure doesn't look happy.

"Oh, it's you. The little girl that managed to play with the children of some of the most predatory animals in this area," Cateric said. She takes a step back.

"I didn't mean to, they just...were attracted to me for some reason," Bella replied.

"I'm starting to believe that you are the reason that I failed at beating the old one, considering the fact that you did that," Cateric said. The butos finally found her and appear by her side.

"She did nothing wrong! Your just jealous that she gets more attention than you do," Eigriz chirped.

"That's-" Beiviz was interrupted when he was swatted to the side. He crashes into a tree, and Bella rushes over to him.

"Why you!" The girls tried their best to defend Bella against Cateric, but he managed to knock them both out. He prepared to charge at Bella, but suddenly, he was rammed into by something. Bella finds out that Flasaur has joined the fight.

"Bella, grab your friends and get out of here, you can't fight Cateric," Flasaur said as he and Cateric engaged in a brawl. Bella was too scared. She couldn't move an inch. She watches as the enraged Cateric manages to land a lucky solid blow to Flasaur's face. The old one collapsed onto the ground, and Cateric looks directly at Bella.

"No point in running you spineless worm," Cateric insults as he charges to her.

"...Bella..." Flasaur tried to get up but was proven ineffective. He watched in horror as he picks up Bella and prepares to stab her with his tusk. Suddenly, her eyes turned ash grey as the ground began to shake and a storm forms overhead. The animals hunker down and try to survive the onslaught. Cateric was confused on how it started this quickly. And in a flash, a bolt of lightning comes straight at him. It was like slow-motion for Beiviz, who had just opened his eyes, as a huge bolt of lightning strikes Cateric and he releases Bella. She falls to the ground as Cateric collapsed. He's still alive, but barely. Bella got up after her eyes went back to normal.

"Wha...wha..." she couldn't even find the right words to say. Flasaur managed to get up by the time that she burst into tears. He picked up Eigriz and Chemyrt along the way.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad your safe," Flasaur says. She looks up to him, tears streaming from her eyes as the sky went dark. Beiviz weakly gets up and walks over to Bella.

"I reccomend that you two stay with my herd. You'll be safe here," Flasaur said. They both nod weakly as she gets on Beiviz's back. They head over to the herd, who check on her and the butos to see if they were alright. Luckily, only some minor bruising occurred from them. For the rest of the night, Bella couldn't even sleep, the horror of almost being killed still fresh on her mind.

* * *

"Oh no, this ain't good," Anomaly said as he walks out of a bush. Along with him is a tall man, his hair replaced with camouflage feathers and fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Is there something wrong," the man asked.

"The girl has something in her that I'm all too familiar of," Anomaly said.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"It's called Argavidium. It's what I like to call, "a magical living element," that manifest in anything it chooses. It gives its host great powers that it activates when the time is right," Anomaly explained.

"Intriguing, but why did it choose the girl? She's only five," the man said.

"That is a problem I noticed. A power like that only occurs when she turns nine. There must be something odd about her's," Anomaly said. They walk back to their village, who were a little shaken up by the events that happened today.

"I know your confused on what happened tonight, and your not alone. I know the exact reason why. The girl, Bella, was attacked by a rouge lutrosia a few minutes ago. I noticed her eyes they...went blank. She somehow summoned a storm that managed to badly injure the lutrosia," Anomaly explained. The villagers were furious, believing that she's a witch.

"Calm down. She ain't a witch, she has a mysterious element, only fount on this planet, known as Argavidium. It's a magical element that is seemingly alive and picks its host, providing the host with extraordinary power. So no witchcraft," Anomaly continued. They calmed down a little, but we're still surprised.

"My guess now is to figure out what to do now before she gets killed."

"I say we take her in as a villager," one of the villagers, a brown skinned man holding a cigar, recommended. The villagers all agreed to that. They cheered to take her in as her own to Anomaly, which smirked under his red helmet.

"Funny, because I was just about to say that," he said. They cheered and began to prepare her a hut, along with pens for her family. They're going to enjoy Bella being in their village!

* * *

Bella finally got to sleep. It was hard, as what happened is still fresh in her mind. She thought she was going to have a nightmare, but instead, got something very different.

She awoke in a pitch-black room. She got up and felt around, but fount nothing besides the floor. She tried calling out to Beiviz, but she never got a response. She tries calling out for everyone she knew, but again, no response. She sits down, telling herself it's just a dream. But then she heard something she hasn't heard before. It sounds similar to a national anthem, but of what.

"Is little girl alright," she heard a male voice, roughly in his fourties, ask. She turns around and sees a huge man in attire she has never seen before, translucent with a bright blue glow. He looks down at her and smirks.

"I'm Sporchuvak, and I'm your Argavidium guardian," he says. She gets up and looks at him fully.

"Argavidium?"

"Argavidium is what I'm made of. I'm the reason why that storm came in," Sporchuvak said.

"You...did that...for me," she asked shockingly.

"Da, and I even caused the cubs to play with you," he said.

"I...can't believe I have an alien serum inside of me," Bella shyly said.

"That meteorite that those bad guys found, that contained the serum that they called RU-19. You know that right," he asked. She nodded, still traumatized from all the experiments they did to her.

"Well RU-19 is actually me! They just didn't know that yet," Sporchuvak said. He levitated over to her and puts his hands around to comfort her.

"Don't worry, nothing will try to kill you when I'm around." He put his arms lightly around her in a hug.

"Really," she asked. He nodded as he lets go of her. Her vision began to turn black as she was awakening. She'll have to meet him again soon.

* * *

 **That wasn't so hard was it?** **Anyway, the third chapter has been finished. If you have any ideas for the next chapter or for a new chapter in the Lone Dragon, post a review.**

 **Alrighty, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**

 **Rexy, cut the feed!**

 **Rexy: What if I dont**

 **Spore: Ugh, let me do it...wait, why is there a tiny desk engineer on the table.**

 **Rexy: I certainly didn't put that there.**

 **Bella: Aren't they explosive?**

 **Anomaly: Yeah...I think we should step back a little.**

 **Spore: Oh please, only if there are many of them are they explo-BOOM.**

 ***Cough* I stand corrected.**

 **Rexy: I guess I'm gonna have to end the feed now.**

 **Spore: You should've a long time ago!**

 **Anyway, let's try that again. This is Sporedude135, signing off...**

 **how many words do I have to flippin add to this part!? Sheesh, why can't it already be 2000 words already!? Wait...hang on... ah! Finally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys, Sporedude135 is back with another chapter. So, I hope your enjoying the story so far. Sorry for not uploading sooner, I've bee working on Lost and Found. Anyways, Hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Chapter 4**

Bella fluttered her eyes open as she yawned. She sat up and noticed Beiviz and the girls are in a protective circle around her. She looks around and notices Flasaur's herd in the distance, also asleep as it was early in the morning. She wanted to go back to sleep, but she felt really hungry. She quietly got up and walked around the butos and made her way to the lake. Unknown to her, there are animorphs watching her.

"So what's the plan," Rexy whispers.

"What I really want to know is if the storm wasn't caused by her. Her argavidium guardian seems older and stronger than once thought, so I want to see if she can use her powers again, so this time we'll know that she has the argavidium guardian inside her," Anomaly explained. Rexy nods as they follow her to the lake. At the lake, Bella laid her basket down and looks at the water, she can see lots of fish in the water.

"I wish I had a fishing line," she said to herself. She can't fish with her bare hands, she's used to a fishing pole. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. It was Sporchuvak!

"Don't worry Bella, I've got you covered," Sporchuvak said. Bella was glad she could see him again. He seems like her father, but isn't at the same time.

"I don't know, what if I accidentally cause another storm like I did yesterday," Bella asks. Sporchuvak chuckles.

"Oh, that wasn't you, I caused you to make that storm. You see, I am actually an element known as argavidium, a special material that, when coming in contact with an animal, will give it a guardian that holds its power," he explained. Bella shook her head in understanding as he finished up his explanation.

"So close your eyes, hold them tight, and I'll do this for you."

"Okay...here I go," she hesitantly says to herself as Sporchuvak disappears. She closed her eyes tight with fear. Her hair and clothes began to flow like the wind, despite their being no breeze. She lost control of her physical body as her eyes opened up, revealing only white scerla. Sporchuvak temporarily took control of her body and raised her hands into the air, causing a basketfull of fish to rise out of the water. They fall onto the ground beside her as Bella regains her body.

"Was that so bad," Sporchuvak asked.

"Not really, I honestly don't know what happened, but it felt like I was back in time," she replied.

"That was because your soul left your body temporarily for me to take control so you can use your powers. Your soul sent to your brain, where you got to live out your past events again." She was saddened that it wasn't that long, she swore she saw a portal to another place, to Earth, but another portal opened up in front of her and she was right back to where she was.

"Alright, if you need anything, just ask...or I'll just stay around your eyes so I can see outside, that works to," Sporchuvak said. His voice fades away as she says bye to him. She looks on the ground to see the fish he pulled up and put them in her basket. Suddenly, she heard clapping, almost like someone was clapping in a full set of armor. She turns her head to two...humans?

One was covered head-to-toe in red armor with a sheathed sword beside him, a giant man with a scaly tail, claws, and sharp teeth right at his side.

"Bravo, that was an amazing job you did there," the "knight" cheered. Her eyes we're wide as she backed away. She bumped into something. She turned her head to see another man in red armor.

"Hi." She screams and kicks the armor clad humanoid in the leg. He silently cursed to himself as he jumped, holding his leg in pain. She ran away, back to the butos to tell them what happened.

"You just had to scare her, didn't you Crabby," Rexy sighs.

"What? I thought she was friendly," Crabby responds in a pout. Anomaly sighs as he and the other animorphs walk back to the village to tell them the news.

* * *

Back with Bella, she had just arrived back at the field with Flasaur's herd. She noticed the butos were a bit worried when she arrived.

"Are you okay Bella," Beiviz chirps. She nods as she sits down. Beiviz collects firewood and lights a fire for Bella to cook her fish.

"So...how did you even get the fish anyway," Eigriz bellows as she eats a fish whole.

"Well, I was going to try and fish with my bare hands, but I knew I couldn't. Suddenly an argavidium guardian of mine, Sporchuvak, told me it was okay and he temporarily took control of my body and caught all of the fish. I put them in my basket and I saw two of those animorphs in front of me clapping. I got scared and tried fleeing into the water, but I was blocked by another animorph. I screamed and kicked the animorph in the leg and ran off," she explained.

"Are you sure they were animorphs," Beiviz growls.

"Well, one was wearing a whole suit of red armor with a sword sheathed by his leg. There was also a very tall and huge man with claws, sharp teeth, and a scaly tail. The one I bumped into looked like the first one, but his hands are claws," Bella said. Beiviz roared in anger. He wanted to tear them apart. But he then realized how powerful they are. He growls in annoyance before looking up at the girls.

"Okay, were leaving, Eigirz, Chemyrt, let's go," Beiviz roared as he got up.

"Wait, why are we leaving," Bella said as she grabbed her things.

"Animorphs are dangerous beings. They should not be trusted. We probably need to ask Flasaur and his herd to leave as well." Bella sighed as they approached Flasaur.

"I see your all awake and well, what's the problem," Flasaur grumbled.

"We all need to leave...now," Beiviz growled.

"Is it Cateric again," Flasaur trumpets. Beiviz gave him a glare of urgency. Flasaur smelt the chemicals in the air, as he is blind, just like the rest of his species, and shook his head in understanding.

"The animorphs, here? Everyone! We need to move now!" The herd began to move. It looked like one mass migration of elephants. Bella climbed onto Flasaur's back as they journey. Out in the forest, a whole group of animorphs watch the herd migrating with interest.

"It seems that the girl is leaving unexpectedly," Anomaly said.

"Did she not like me," Crabby said.

"She didn't like you because she eats your kind dummy," a different animorph says. This one has more revealing grey armor, allowing his two prehensive tails to flow with the wind.

"No matter, we can't let her leave, she's too important and powerful to go. If she gets in the wrong hands, the enemy would most likely use her powers to kill us all," Anomaly said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get her," Crabby said, running off to go grab her. He's stopped by Rexy.

"What are you doing you big buffoon, were doing it stealth style," Rexy growled. Crabby shivered in fear. Rexy in his animal form has the be the third largest creature on Earth, so he has tons of power, allowing him to destroy almost anything living.

"Okay, out of all of the people here, which ones are masters of stealth," Anomaly asked. Only one raised her hand. This one has vine-like, leafy hair which she can control to fight, and unusually large, plant-like ears. She's the master of stealth, since she's part plant and their in a forest.

"Ah! I see we have our good old master of stealth here. We'll be back with the girl," Anomaly said, surrounding himself with a stealth shield as the animorph with him covers herself with her hair.

A few minutes later, the herd makes one final stop at the lake to drink. Their going to need it for their journey for a new home, far away from the animorphs.

"I hope it won't be too far, from a forest," Eigriz chirped, sad to see that she's leaving the forest she's lived in for so many years.

"It's alright Eigriz, were doing this for Bella, you know, our little girl," Beiviz growled, nuzzeling her.

"I know."

"I just hope that this new place is lively like this one," Bella said.

"True, were going on the same route as Flasaur's herd. With them by our side, there is nothing that can't kill us," Eigriz chirps.

"We're leaving now," Flasaur trumpeted. Bella gets on Flasaur's back as he begins to leave with his herd. The butos take off into the air, providing assistance to the herd.

"Are you feeling okay Bella," Flasaur grumbled.

"Yeah, it's just-" Flasaur suddenly couldn't hear her voice, even though he was still able to hear everything.

"Bella?" He began to feel around his back. She was gone!

"Everyone stop! Bella is gone! We need to find her," Flasaur ordered. The males of the herd all began to search for Bella as the females keep the young ones with them. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't find her.

"What happened," Beiviz growled.

"I was just talking to her, but she disappeared from my back," Flasaur trumpeted. Beiviz wanted to roar at him in anger for losing Bella, but then he realized that he's old and blind, so he'll let it slide.

"Well join the hunt, she's our daughter and well not stop until we find her," Beiviz chirped. Instantly, their ears and feet sensors picked up Bella's scent trail. It's heading back to where they came from!

"She's going back to where she came!"

"Over all my life, I've never thought humans were this forgetful. Did she forget to grab something," Flasaur trumpeted.

"Wait hold on." Beiviz's sensors were picking up two other scent trails. They were going the same route as Bella's.

"There are two other creatures following her," Beiviz warned.

"Oh no, the animorphs must know we're leaving and kidnapped Bella! We need to find her...and fast. Beiviz, you can smell the trails, lead the way, well follow you by your chemical trail," Flasaur trumpets.

"I will, because Bella is my daughter, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she will be safe," Beiviz roars.

"Same here! Bella will be safe and sound because of us. Neo let's go!"

The males, including Beiviz and Eigriz, all run off in the direction of the scent trails. Beiviz does what he's told and leads the herd through the forest to find Bella and He thinks in his mind, his daughter will not die by the hands of the animorphs!

* * *

 **Ah! Finally, this chapter is finally out of the way! Once again, if you have an idea for the next chapter, place a review. All ideas are appreciated, no matter what it is (as long as it's not MLP, that is cancer and banned in the UMR). Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**

 **I really need to find a new outro. This one is getting way too annoying to use.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up? Sporedude135 here with a chapter. (I really need a new intro and outro)**

 **Also, the creatures (including the animorphs) have a special sense that allows them to tell what age an animal is, even of different species. Also, Bella is five, but due to experiments, she's trapped in a thirteen-year-old body.**

 **Anyways, hope your enjoying the story so far.**

 **Without any further ado, let's begin.**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Chapter 5**

In a new hut that was built, Bella sleeps peacefully under a warm blanket. Near her is the same red clad knight from before. Anomaly was keeping an eye on her, just to be safe. Anomaly was thinking to himself. Why was she chosen by the argavidium guardian? Why was she living with animals? And why is she, a five year old girl, living out in the wild? He asks these questions in his head over and over.

He looks over at Bella. She was snoring quietly in the soft, warm bed. He could still remember how the events unfolded.

*flashback*

 _As the herd of lutrosia and the buto pack begin to leave, he and his chosen assistant, Parsley, watch from inside the forest. Anomaly looked through the herd, trying to find the girl. Finally they find her, but she's on top of the old herd leader._

 _"What do we do," Parsley asked._

 _"I have an idea. Can you make your vine-hair long enough to grab her," Anomaly asked. Parsley nodded. She began to concentrate, her vines began to grow longer. She uses her mind to take control of the vines and flung them at Bella. The vines wrapped around her, and she lifted Bella above the herd. Knowing she'll most likely scream and get the attention of the herd, the vines inject her with a tranquilizer liquid, knocking her out cold._

 _"Nice job," Anomaly congratulated. She blushed and rubbed the back of her head. She pulled her in, and Parsley handed her to Anomaly._

 _"Alright, let's go."_

*flashback end*

He still can't believe they actually got away with it. They weren't meaning any harm, they just grabbed her to protect her better than the animals can, since animorphs have higher intelligence...well...mostly.

Crabby opened the door, holding a bag with some contents inside.

"Here you go, this will keep her from starving when she awakens," Crabby said. Anomaly opened the bag to reveal a whole bunch of insects. Anomaly looks at Crabby with a disgusted face under his helmet.

"I'm pretty sure little girls, especially human ones, don't eat insects," Anomaly said before throwing the bag to Crabby.

"Find her fish, she'll eat those. Put them in a basket to, and don't try and get any gems or something shiny down there, remember what happened last time," Anomaly ordered. Crabby chuckled at. When that happened, Anomaly and a few other water-breathing animorphs were forced to pull Crabby from the lake because he fount a giant rock full of gold and wouldn't leave.

"Go," Anoamly whispered. Crabby left as Anomly turned back around in his seat. He noticed a few strands of hair were in front of her eyes. He was about to move those strands away until someone grabbed a hold of his wrist. He turns his head and see's a blue, translucent human being. The ghostly figure was glaring at him. He looked dangerous, dangerous enough that he could easily split Anomaly's armor.

"Keep your hands away from her," the figure warns. He slings Anomaly near the door and pushes him out with an unknown force. The villagers gathered around Anomaly, who was still standing.

"So it seems," Anomaly said.

"What happened," Rexy asked. Before Anomaly could answer, the figure unhinged the door of the hut. He walks out, and a strong wing blows. The wind was strong, strong enough to mess with their clothes.

"Is that the one who pushed you out," Rexy asks, almost yelling at him.

"Whoever he is, he ain't natural. Let's get him," Crabby says. Rexy and Crabby charge at Sporchuvak, but Anomaly raises his hand, ordering the two to stop.

"May I ask...who are you," Anomaly asked.

"Hmph, I am Sporchuvak, argavidium guardian of Bella," Sporchuvak replied.

"Wait! Your her guardian," Crabby asks.

"Yes you walking ton of seafood, and I won't hesitate to attack anyone who hurts this innocent little girl!" Dark clouds begin to form right above the village as a dark aura emanates around him. Anomaly saw this, he knew that this happens to argavidium guardians when their angry.

"Listen, we do not wish to hurt the child, we brought her here so she could be safe," Anomaly said, trying to reason with Sporchuvak.

"So you thought that kidnapping her was the best option!? *Pfft* I'm not surprised," Sporchuvak scoffed.

"Please! You must understand! We wanted to protect her from danger, she's the only human left in this planet. And your her argavidium guardian, so we thought that your power could be used for evil if she got in the wrong hands," Anomaly reasoned. Everything was silent except for the storm. Suddenly, the storm began to clear.

"So...you were doing this so that nobody used her powers for evil," Sporchuvak asks. Anomaly nodded.

"Yes, that's the reason why we took her. To protect her and make sure she's not kidnapped by anything evil." Sporchuvak calmed down a little. He began to trust these humanoids.

"Very well, I'll let you keep her here, but if you dare hurt her, I'll make sure your village is nothing but ash," Sporchuvak warns.

"We won't, if she is hurt, I'll personally execute whoever did," Anomaly assured. Sporchuvak nodded and went back inside the hut. Anomaly walked back inside followed by Crabby and Rexy to find that he's gone.

"Where did he go," Crabby asked.

"He went back inside her body." Bella began to shift in the bed. She slowly opened her eyelids, revealing her small, dark brown eyes. She looks around the room, and then at Anomaly. She slowly gets out of the bed.

"So...your going to keep me here," she asked.

"So Sporchuvak told you...anyways yes, were keeping you here under our protection," Anomaly assured. She smiled, but then she remembered something.

"Wait! What about my family, you know, the butos and the herd. What about them," she asked, her eyes full of fear. They heard rumbling outside.

"Stay here," Anomaly said, pulling out his sword, which has serrated saw teeth at the edges of the blades and a small glass sphere at the top. He walks out, but not before ordering Rexy and Crabby to stay with her to guard her. He walks out to see the lutrosia male herd members and the butos have arrived at their village. They were angry, really angry. Anomaly walks up to the front of the herd.

"So my guess you've came for the girl," Anomaly said. The animals prepared to attack the village, destroying it for taking their little girl, until she came out of her hut. Her eyes widened with joy. The male buto roars in delight and runs over to her. Anomaly was surprised to see that. He could hear Bella talking to the buto, almost like it was her father. She walked up to the oldest lutrosia of the herd and talked to it as well. It trumpeted at her before ruffling her hair. She giggles before walking over to Anomaly.

"You can talk to animals," he asked.

"Yep! And they're my family," she replied.

"I can see that, so what were you saying to them," he asked.

"I told them what happened, including that I'm staying here with you. The herd decided to stay with the village, kind of like we domesticated them, and the butos will to, but will be my family still, but more like dogs," Bella explained. Anomaly took in this information. So the animals are going to live here now. His people never tried to tame animals and use them for stuff, but this is different. They offered to stay in the village because of Bella.

"Well I hope we can coincide with each other," Anomaly said.

* * *

Its been a few days since the incident, and now everyone is getting along nicely. The village allowed the lutrosia herd to stay in the forest, but don't wander beyond a certain point. Bella and her butos got along with the town just fine. Bella would sometimes get on Beiviz, the male buto, and fly in the air. Some of the children who had wings went up there to play to. Anomaly was happy to have Bella at her side, as she is way too powerful to have in the wrong hands. But he knew the peace wouldn't last for long.

And he noticed something was wrong with Bella. From the start, he could sense that, despite her teen-like appearance, she's only five, and that her eyes look like animal eyes. He decided to ask her about it. He walked into her hut as she was feeding the butos. She looks up at him and smiles.

"So Bella, I've noticed something wrong with you," he said.

"You have," she asked, her smile replaced with a small frown.

"Yes. How come you look thirteen, but your still five, and that your eyes look like Rexy's," he asked. She sat down in a chair, Aniamly sitting on the ground. He rested his head on his fist as she began to explain.

"You probably know I don't come from here. I was born in 1978 on Earth in a nation known as the Soviet Union. My mother stayed home to take care of me while my father was a barber," she explained.

"I see, what were your parents names," he asked.

"Well..."

"It's okay Bella, you don't have to tell me anything, I was just wondering," he comforted.

"No, it's fine. My mother's name was Yulia, my father's name was Tarasik. They were loving parents. My life was normal until I was only a few months old. My mother died of cancer. My father was so distraught. He killed himself shortly after. I was forced to live in an orphanage with only a few to remember them by," she added, pointing at the multiple items on a table near her bed. Anomaly nodded and continued listening.

"Nobody wanted me...except for a terrorist organization from Europe. I didn't know who they were, but I swore I can remember them speaking German. They took me and a bunch of other orphans to a undisclosed location where they did experiments on us."

"The humans there experimented on you," he asked.

"Yeah. I was the only one who survived the test. After that, they continued testing on me, and they soon began to torture and..."

"Oh...my goodness," he said. He knew what she meant.

"My body was changing as well. My body began to look like a thirteen year old, and my eyes turned cat-looking. I just wished they stopped. Until they introduced me to a serum known as RU-19, which I now know is argavidium. He took control of my body and turned me into data. I swam through the computer data before appearing outside the building. I prepared to run, but the guards fount me. I was scared, thinking I was going to die before I was sucked into a wormhole that he created. And that's how I ended up here," she finished. Anomaly was shocked to hear that. Her life was horrible. She began to cry uncontrollably. Anomaly, acting on instinct, hugged her tight. The buto were worried of her and wondered beside the two.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll make sure that no bad people won't get you. I promise."

* * *

 **Done! Sorry if I made her backstory a little too dark. Hope you've enjoyed. If you have a new idea like a new oc or anything, just leave a review. I'll try and make that idea in the next chapter.**

 **For now, Sporedude135 is off the air.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 back with another chapter of the Experiment of Argavid!**

 **This chapter will introduce the villain of the story, but also his main enemy, Godzilla. I originally said he was the 2016 version, but I've decided to change him to his 1975 version, since Bella was born in the 1970's.**

 **Lets begin shall we?**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Chapter 6**

Bella woke up with a small and quiet yawn. She got out of her bed and put on her clothes that Anomaly happily provided her with. She went it go feed Beiviz and the girls, and maybe check on Flasaur to see if he's okay. After feeding the butos, she goes to find Flasaur. She finds him laying under a shady tree, watching the little ones play as their mothers grass nearby.

"Hey Flasaur," she says to the old lutrosia. Flasaur looks at her.

"Hello my child, has anything new happened at the village," he asked. Bella sits down in front of him.

"No not really, nothing new has happened since I began to live at the village," she replied.

"Hm...do yah wanna hear a story," Flasaur asked, wanting to cheer her up.

"Okay!"

"Alright here goes, well I don't know if it's a story or not, but it might help you figure out how this place is," Flasaur said.

"Its okay, I kinda want to know what's outside this forest," Bella said.

"Heh, anyways, this place is the last safe haven on Argavid, or should I say, it's where the last amounts of life on Argavid exists, everything outside of this forest is just one big desert, even on other continents," Flasaur began.

"Really? What happened," she asked.

"Argavid was once full of life, but everything changed when HE attacked."

"Who is he," she asked, wondering who this someone, or something, is.

"The things name is Amayce, a giant demon from the nether realm. He has a hatred to sentient life so great, he went on a planet-wide rampage, destroying most of world's life. He only left this area and the animorphs alive to do his bidding. He hasn't been seen since then," Flasaur finished.

"Oh that's horrible, I hope he doesn't awaken again," Bella said. Flasaur and Bella parted ways after that, but then the ground began to shake. Flasaur ran up to her.

"Oh no this is bad," Flasaur said. His herd was panicking, so was most of the forest.

"What's happening," she asked him, holding tight onto his trunk.

"The volcano is going to erupt," Flasaur warned. Right in cue, the top of one of the three mountains in the area exploded, releasing ash and lava out into the open. Flasaur and Bella hurried onto the village. When they got there, the villagers were in a panic, gathering weapons and planning on where to hide. Anomaly ran up to Flasaur and looked at Bella.

"Bella, we need to get you out of here," he said, panicking. Bella hasn't seen Anoamly panic before.

"Wha...why. I get the volcano, but it's far away enough that it won't cause damage to the village," she said. Anomaly took off his helmet for the first time, revealing a middle-aged man with a mustache that looks almost like his armor and the spines on his sword on it as well.

"You don't understand Bella, that volcano holds a true evil, one my people hasn't seen in years," Anomaly warned.

"What is it," Bella asked. She was getting scared now.

"Amayce has awakened to kill us." As soon as he finished, a large arm breaks the surface of the volcano. And soon, a huge beast appears out of the volcano. It roars loudly. It looks down at her with its one huge eye.

" _ **Human! You will die by my hand!"**_ The beast jumped from the volcano and landed a few yards away from the village. It roared loudly, the villagers began to flee in fear. Rexy, Crabby, and Parsley run up to Anomaly.

"We have to get out of here," Crabby said. He was about to pick up Bella, but the beast was already there. It roars as it's hand comes down, making the ground crack, pushing Flasaur and the animorphs away from Bella. She screams as the monster grabs her. She squirms in his hand, trying to break free, but to no avail.

 ** _"I'll drop you in the lava instead of killing you outright, that seems more...fun HAHAHA_**!" Bella felt her vision giving way. She didn't know if she was being crushed or the monster is doing something else. She fell unconcious as the beast was prepared to destroy the village.

"You guys go, I'll handle this," Rexy said. They knew what he was going to do. They ran to help the villagers that've ran off already. Rexy's body began to morph into his animal form. After a few seconds, he was fifty-eight meters tall and looked almost like a Tyrannosaurus rex.

" **Hey you! Give me back what rightfully ours,"** Rexy roared. The beast roared in anger and attacked Rexy. Amayce grabbed Rexy's neck and flung him towards the ocean. Rexy's landing awoken another beast in the water. It rose from the water, roaring loudly to signify its presence. It was visibly taller than Rexy.

" ** _G...Godzilla_**?" The giant mutant lizard looks at Rexy.

" ** _So my guess is that Amayce has awakened again_** ," Godzilla roared.

" ** _Wha...how did you know_** ," Rexy roared.

 ** _"Only he can throw you, your hundreds of years old and you've only met him once, that being the first time he's awakened."_**

 _"_ ** _Oh...well, we better hurry. We have to defeat him, and quick before he kills the human."_** The two kaiju trudge back to the village, which was completely destroyed. Amayce was burning down the forest trying to look for the villagers. The demon suddenly felt a blast hit his face and he was forced to his side. Godzilla and Rexy were back.

Amayce roars and charges at the two kaiju. He sends a fireball from his mouth straight at Rexy, who couldn't dodge in time and was hit dead on. He fell to the ground in pain. He was out of the fight. This just leaves the demon king and the king of the monsters.

Amayce charged at Godzilla, but Godzilla swung his tail at the beast, hitting him in the face. They claw and push each other, almost as if they were fighting like humans, until Amayce got the upper hand and knocked Godzilla onto his side. He was about to bite his neck to deliver the final blow until a huge hurricane appeared out of nowhere. A huge bolt of lighting hit his eyes, causing him to let go of Bella, which was still in his hand. Her eyes were replaced with blank white scelra, her clothes flowing in the wind.

"You will never hurt him!" Bella hands lit up and began to fire out plasma blasts that hit Amayce. He roared in pain as he tried to swat her away. Then Godzilla got up and assaulted him as well. The fight was burning the forest to the ground. The villagers managed to escape the destruction through the mountians.

"How are we going to survive after this," Crabby asked, watching the fight unfold.

"Let me go, I want to fight," Rexy argued, trying to break free as he was treated for his burns.

"Your not gong anywhere, you do know that you almost died," Anoamly said. Rexy shut up after that.

Back at the fighting, Godzilla grabbed one of Amayce's shoulder blades and lifted him into the air, only for the blade to break off and send Amayce flying. The demon hit the ground and roared in pain. It got up and fired off a fire ball. Bella pushed Godzilla out of the way before getting herself out of the way, the fireball landing in the ocean.

Godzilla soon punched the demon so hard that it was pushed to the ocean. Amayce really was getting annoyed, and prepared to charge.

Godzilla had an idea, but he had no idea if it would work. He stepped back a few yards before doing something that should not be possible. He lifted into the air, becoming some sort of projectile, only being held up in the air by his tail as he flew at Amayce. His feet made contact with the demon king's skull, breaking Amayce's face armor off. The beast roared in pain. His weak spot is his exposed eye, if they get to it and find a way to destroy it, he will most certainly be a goner.

Godzilla knew of this weak spot. He fired his iconic atomic breath at Amayce, hitting him in the face. Amayce shielded his eye from Godzilla's attack just in time before it could do any noticeable damage. He roared in rage, he was getting tired of these two. In a ditch effort to survive, a liquid began to seep through his hands. He knows what this stuff does, since he already used it on Bella. He tried to punch Godzilla, knowing that nothing can stay conscious when his liquid even touches a being's skin.

"That liquid, I can't let that touch the kaiju's skin. But how...I'm running low on energy, I'm gonna have to use all of it in one last attack," Bella said, well more like what Sporchuvak said. He raised Bella's hands into the air, which then began to collect energy from the storm. Godzilla and Amayce were in the midst of a fire clash, with Amayce releasing a stream of red fire. Amayce was getting the upper hand in the flame clash, forcing Godzilla to step back a few meters.

Sporchuvak was done collecting energy, and out from her hands form a huge ball of lightning. Bella's eyes were beginning to flicker, Sporchuvak's energy is running low.

"Eat this!" Sporchuvak/Bella threw the ball at the demon king, who was in the midst of the fire clash. He didn't even notice the ball of lightning hit his eye. The ball exploded in such a large explosion it rivaled Godzilla's height. Amayce let out one final roar before losing conscious, his forehead completely ripped off.

Godzilla let out a sigh of relief. He's finally dead, he got what he deserved. He looks over to a bright glow in the distance and walks over to it. He noticed that Bella was surrounded with a small aura in the shape of a sphere, keeping her afloat. He gently grabs her in his clawed hands.

He villagers walk back to their village, only to find it comepletely burnt to the ground, just like the rest of the forest. All that's left is the scorched earth and dead tree stumps. They felt giant footsteps approaching. They look at Godzilla with thankful eyes. Godzilla crouched and placed Bella on the ground.

But something was different about her. She actually looks like a five year old instead of what she originally looked like. Everyone cheers in victory, Godzilla letting out his iconic roar. Anomaly approaches Bella's unmoving body and checks for a pulse. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns and see's Sporchuvak staring at him.

"She's okay, she's just in a coma," Sporchuvak said. He looked tired, who wouldn't? He had just fought and destroyed the most powerful beast in history! Who wouldn't be tired after that.

"Oh, when do you think she'll wake up," Anomaly asked.

"I don't know, I'll try my best to get her awake, but for now, I'll be inside her body. I won't return until she wakes." Sporchuvak then dissapeared inside of Bella'.s body. Anomaly. His village, or what's left of it, should be thankful that Bella had her argavidium guardian. He takes off his helmet in honor.

"Can't wait to see you again old friend. When you return, we'll think of a way to find a new home. Ours is destroyed, we're going to need your help to find one."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you've enjoyed the story. I believe that the next chapter could be the last one of this story. But it's up to you to steer this story's course. Should Sporchuvak open a portal to a new place? If so, I should tell you that argavidium guardian portals are completely random. They don't just open to a new part of a world/universe that the guardian wants to go, the portals randomly select a new place/universe on their own. So yeah, instead of ending up on a still forested island, they might end up in the universe of Transformers or Crash Bandicoot instead.**

 **If that's not the case, just tell me what and how you want this story to continue.**

 **Anyways, this is Spordude135 signing off...**


	7. Finale

**Hello everyone, Sporedude135 is back with the last chapter of this very story. I hoped you've enjoyed the story while it lasted. Don't worry, we'll see them again. I'm still deciding on what franchise she'll be in next. It's up to you to figure out what the new universe will be.  
**

 **Hope you've enjoy...**

* * *

 **The Experiment of Argavid**

 **Finale**

Bella woke up with a sudden chill on her back. She sat up, and fluttered her eyes open. She's in a forest, covered beautifully in snow, as snowflakes fall from the sky. She stands up, feeling the cold snow on her feet. She only had her skirt and small shirt on, that was it, she didn't have her mother's beanie or scarf. She walks through the forest, the light shining through the breaks in the canopy. She wanders aimlessly for a few minutes until she fount a small cabin. It looked like someone lived in it, and in the distance she can see a city. She recognized that city. She recognized the cabin. She walked onto the porch, wiping her feet on a rug that said "Добро пожаловать в нашу скромную резиденцию."

"This feels all to familiar," Bella said as she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps approaching the door from the other side. It slowly opens, revealing a woman in her mid twenties, wearing Bella's beanie and scarf. Bella instantly knew who this person is.

"M-mother..."

"Hello sweetheart," her mother said. Bella began to cry, her mother pulling her in for a hug. Bella looked up at her mother, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I thought you were dead," Bella said in disbelief.

"Sadly, we are still. Your only dreaming," her mother said in a comforting voice.

"This is just a dream...then why am I here, what about my friends," Bella asked.

"Your in a coma. Your friend told us everything," her mother replied.

"Wai...where's father," Bella asked. Her mother moved out of her way, revealing a living room with a fireplace in it. A radio sits on a coffee table, playing one of her favorite songs. Near the table is a chair, rocking back-and-forth like some is in it. She approaches the chair, finding a man in his early twenties with her father's comb in his neat-looking, dark cyan hair. She instantly recognized the man as her father. Her father looked at her and smiles.

"Hello Bella," he said, acting all chill.

"I'm...sorry that...I was the cause of both your deaths," Bella said, beginning to wail loudly while tears streams down her face.

"No Bella, don't cry. It wasn't your fault," her father said, trying to comfort her before wrapping his arms around her.

"But the both of you died right after I was born..." Bella said.

"Your mother was sick the day she died. I didn't mean to leave you, I only left to...find your mother. I became lost, that's why you didn't see me for another five years," her father lied to preserve what's left of her innocence. Bella looked at him. She was still young, she doesn't know everything yet. Her mother crouched down beside her and hugged her as well.

"Bella, what you did back there was one of the most honorable things a little girl could ever do. Mother Russia has taught you well," her mother said. Her father used to call her that when they were in high school, and she has kept the nickname, thinking of it as a compliment.

"You...really think so," Bella asked.

"Were proud of you Bella. But...were also proud of your friend," her father replied. Right on cue, Sporchuvak came in, holding multiple pieces of firewood as a pile of snow drops right on top of him. Bella giggles as he shakes it off. Sporchuvak dropped the wood and rushed over to Bella, holding her in tight.

"I'm sorry, I was forced to take over your body in order to save you," he said.

"It's okay," Bella said. Both Bella and Sporchuvak look back at her parents. They were both smiling.

"When do I get to meet Anomaly again," Bella asked. She had almost forgotten about the village, and most importantly, the butos and Flasaur. Sporchuvak looks at Bella parent's again. They nod slowly.

"It's time to go," Sporchuvak said. He lets go of Bella as she gives her parents one last hug.

"When do you think I'll see you again," Bella asked her father.

"You'll see us soon, now go, your friends need you," her father said, ruffling her head. She walks over to Sporchuvak, and they prepared to leave. Before Sporchuvak took a step on the soft snow, Bella's mother called out to Bella.

"Bella...I love you, we both love you. Were proud of you," she said.

"I love you to mommy," Bella said, giving a large smile, revealing her white teeth. Her father stepped out onto the porch as Sporchuvak picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"You take care of her now do you hear me Sporchuvak," Bella's father ordered.

"I know, I've been doing it this whole time. I promise I won't let you down, for the motherland!" Her parents wave goodbye as they walk into the forest. Bella looked back at the cabin as it disappeared from her view. She frowned, letting a small tear escape from her eyes.

"Hey Bella," Sporchuvak said.

"What," she asked.

"We'll be leaving Argavid, the planet is completely desert now, and our only hope is to go through a portal I...no we create," Sporchuvak replied.

"Where are we going," Bella asked.

"I honestly have no idea. I have no control over the location and time the other end of my portal ends up in. I just hope we enter a paradise," Sporchuvak said. Bella noticed the ground and trees disappearing. She closed her eyes in fear.

"You'll wake up soon."

* * *

Outside from Bella's head, Anomaly wanders around in fear. He realized they never got Flasaur or the butos. Bella will most likely never trust him ever again if she wakes up to find her family gone. Rexy and Crabby look on in disbelief.

"I've never seen the boss so distraught about something," Rexy said, his face wrapped around in bandages.

"Me neither," Crabby said. They look over to Bella's unmoving body. She was starting to move!

"Uh...boss," Rexy said.

"WHAT!" Bella's eyes flutter open, revealing her dark brown eyes. They actually look human now.

'oh no,' Anomaly said in his mind. Bella sits up and looks around. The entire area is thick with fog. She looks at her body, she looks like her old self, though her skin is still pale in color. Shocked, she looks at Anomaly. Her eyes tear up as she runs over and hugs Anomaly. He pats her head as he kneels down. Sporchuvak appears behind her.

"Were not letting you out of our sight, okay," Anomaly said.

"Hey Anomaly...where's Flasaur...and where are Beiviz and the girls," Bella asked.

"Well I...Bella...I think they're dead." Bella's eyes widen in shock. They're dead? She began to cry, hugging Anomaly even harder. Anomaly felt sorry for the little girl. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like an elephant. They turn to notice multiple shadows in the mist, like someone copy and pasted the same picture about twice and made two others smaller. Out from the dense fog is-

"Flasaur!" Bella runs over and hugs his trunk. Also from the fog is his mate and their two children. He trumpets in her face, making her giggle. Out from the sides of his neck come the butos!

"Everyone's here! Anomaly, Bella, the butos...wait...where's Godzilla," Crabby said. The mist clears suddenly, revealing Godzilla, who looks at him in confusion.

"Oh there he is." Bella looks at Godzilla in wonder.

"So you've been here this whole time," Bella said, knowing of all the things he did from the past from the news her mother and father would watch. Everyone gathers around, planning on what to do next.

"Okay...there's nothing left on Argavid anymore. All life is dead, how are we supposed to survive out here," Rexy said, his voice getting very loud. He was so loud in fact, that the bandages on his face fell off, revealing his face. Instead of being scorched from the fireball that knocked him out, he actually looks at least two times handsomer. The girls swoon over him.

"Wha...okay, remind me to hit my face with a rock," Crabby said.

"What do we do now," Parsley asked.

"Bella is our only hope now. Remember what Sporchuvak told you," Anomaly replied. Everyone nodded their heads in remembrance.

"So were going through a portal," Crabby asked.

"Well duh. Where was your brain? My bet is was right up your ugly a-" Rexy was about to say something before Parsley covered his mouth with her vines. After Rexy was done raging, she lets him go.

"There, better," Parsley asked.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rexy warned. She points over to Bella, to which Rexy realizes how young she is.

"Oh...sorry, I'll try and control my voice."

"Bella, could you ask Sporchuvak to open a portal for everyone to go through," Anomaly asked her. Godzilla let out a loud grumble.

"Erm...make that for Godzilla to." Bella closed her eyes. She levitated into the air, her eyes opening revealing only milk white eyes. A giant portal opens up, electricity coursing through it. This portal is about as large as Godzilla. The portal swirls around in a circle like a galaxy as everyone looks around one last time at their home.

"I guess this is it then," Crabby said, looking back at the destroyed village.

"I guess so Crabby. You know, I'm gonna miss this place. Alright everyone, lets go," Anomaly said. They walk into the portal as their bodies began floating by themselves. Unknown to them, a figure with a mask and large spikes coming out of his head follows them with different intentions. Unknown to them, a small ball of light was left behind. The ball exploded, leaving many different things spread all over the world. Bella had just planted the seeds of life without even realizing it.

They've been in the portal for only a few minutes, and they were flailing around like crazy, so crazy in fact that Godzilla was forced to keep them in his fist to keep them from floating away.

"Hold on everyone!" Suddenly, a bolt of electricity hits Godzilla on the shoulder, knocking him away from the rest of the group, who as well all fly away quickly. Bella screams as the only beings beside her are the butos, Flasaur, Rexy, and Crabby. Bella looks around in horror, noticing everyone disappearing into the walls of the portal with a poof of blue particles. She noticed Anomaly and Parsley approaching them.

"Don't worry guys, we've got this," Anomaly said as he summons a ball of liquid which surrounds them. The shield wasn't strong enough however, and another bolt of electricity hit the ball, causing them to split. Only Anomaly and Parsley fall away from what's left of the group. Before her mind went blank. She heard Anomaly yell something.

"FIND YOURSELF BELLA!"

* * *

 **It's over...the story is over now, but Bella will not be forgotten. She'll appear in the next story I create after I finish the chapters for The Lone Dragon and Lost and Found. I've chosen a few franchises that she may fall in. These being Jurassic World, Sonic the Hedgehog, Transformers (can be the movies or Prime), The Godzilla franchise, My Life as a Teenage Robot, and/or Dragon Ball. You can choose which you want for her to be in next.  
**

 **Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the story. Sorry, I'm not that good with sappy moments like we've saw at the beginning of this chapter. But, still, hope you've enjoyed.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
